1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for transmitting a short message service (SMS) message from a mobile communication terminal, and more particularly, to a method for transmitting a SMS message using a tag.
2. Description of the Background Art
Typically, a SMS message is created using an application program included in a mobile communication terminal (hereinafter, a terminal). This application program is referred to as an SMS editor. When a user selects a “message” menu included in a terminal, the SMS editor displays a main window that can display the SMS message on a liquid crystal display (LCD) according to control signals provided by a controller. When a user selects a “Language” menu using a soft key in the main window, the SMS editor displays a sub menu with options for a language type, Arabic numerals, capital letters or small letters of alphabet.
Selecting from the above options, a user can create a SMS message that includes text information, telephone numbers, or e-mail information. The user can then transmit the created SMS message to a receiving terminal.
According to the conventional method for transmitting an SMS message, it is not possible to provide various effects such as colors, blinking, and boldness to the text of the SMS message. Therefore, the text transmitted to the receiving terminal is displayed without any such effects on the LCD of the receiving terminal. Accordingly, it is not possible to emphasis any part of the forwarded message using the current SMS messaging method, albeit even in messages that contain advertisements.
Also, the conventional method for transmitting the SMS message, do not support the robust transmission of personal information manager (PIM) information, or the easy storage of names and other information items such as e-mail addresses and the like into a phone book or address book of the receiving terminal.